Itty Bitty Living Space
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: "Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos, it's total funny!" -Tucker Foley, Secret Weapons. So what happened in those six hours? Just curious and came up with this.


Author's Note: It should be already said but anyway I don't own Danny Phantom, I don't own the Beetles, I don't own Out of the Box, I don't own… you get the idea. Quit rubbing it in.

Danny: You don't own anything but the crazy ideas that form inside your head.

Author's Note: You're one of them, you know. You're not the real Danny, just the one that's been trapped in my head since 2004.

Danny: Help. Anybody that's listening, Help. That's ten long years I've been trapped in this nutcase's murghrpha!

Author's Note: any-who! *holds Danny's mouth shut* on with the short! Oh and if anybody else has done this, please tell me cause I wanna read it. I haven't see one done before.

Hour: 1

"Why does my sister have to have Dad's aim?" I found myself asking no one. I guess I should be lucky I'm talking to just myself here. It's cramped enough in this stupid thermos with just me here. What if Jazz had actually sucked up Skulker? Who was her actual target!

"Jazz? Sam! Tucker!" I called out, hoping my voice could be heard on the other side. "Somebody? Anybody!?"

Is that my leg in my face? I know, outside of this device it sounds weird to ask, but inside it makes perfect sense. How does this thing work anyway?

Hour: 2

"LET! ME! OUT!"

Yes, I'm mad! How long have I been in this stupid contraption!? I'm punching, I'm kick-ouch! Ok, kicking; bad idea. I did not think I could kick myself in the back like that. Again, how does this thing even work?

And is it too much to ask for a TV? A Radio? I'll even take a turn table and some old records!? As long as it's not Dad's favorite Beetles album. No problem with the group, I'm just tired of hearing "Hey Jude".

"Take a sad song and make it-NO! Now I'm singing it! Somebody! Give me a song!"

"Danny! Quiet! Your parents will hear you!"

"Sam?" oh, quiet. At least they're trying to get me out. I hope.

"Was that Hey Jude?" Dad's voice asked.

I covered my mouth, at least I tried to but only found one hand to do so with. I'm not quite sure where my othe- oh, nevermind! Found it! He…he… Awkward! I'm so glad Tucker can't see me. Oh great, Tucker!

He's never going to let me live this one down.

Hour: 3

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart…" Hey, have they forgotten about me? I hope not. Mom and Dad will want to know where I am. It has to be past ten by now.

I wonder if I can sleep like this? I doubt it. My right hand and left leg, the leg I've been looking at if you must know, have both become tingly. Not in an intangibility type of tingle but a… a bubbly like when your stomach is working on just eaten food but put that feeling into two limbs.

Oh, I wonder if that's how this thermos works. It forces anyone in here to be in an intangible state. I've really gotta ask Dad. Maybe Mom, she could explain it so I could understand.

But how do ghosts the size of Technus fit in here? Or the Lunch Lady now that I think about it. It's got to shrink them, or something.

…

"Hey!? Anybody out there?!"

I think I heard something, but…wait….oh. No it was nothing.

How come I can't feel gravity? I guess that's better than the Fenton Weasel. But, that's newer than this thing is! … My parents don't make sense sometimes.

…

Man, I'm bored! And I can't even sleep!

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a…"

Hour: 4

"Take one box, put it with another. Let's look for one that's long and wide!"

If anybody heard me, they'd probably be thinking they tuned into show tunes. I've done Knight Rider, narration included, Gilligan's Island, Bonanza, Transformers, actually a few Transformers since I've liked them since Beast Wars, um… I'm sure there was a few more but I don't remember, hey I've even done MASH's Suicide is Painless! Hooray for Dad's old TV shows.

Why on earth have I been going through Beetles and show tunes? No idea… I guess Rock of today's just hard to sing without music.

Ok, we've got a problem. When will my parents learn that yes, ghost eat. Human food and ghost food is actually very similar. At least according to Tucker. But since ghosts do eat, ghosts do need a bathroom break. I'm surprised I haven't needed to go sooner, really, with all I had at the movies before all of this happened.

Ugh! And I thought Tucker was bad with a thermos! Here I am, probably three hours late for curfew and I'm probably in the house! But yet I'll still get in trouble. Jazz better be coming up with some excuse cause I'm so blaming her. Wait, how come Sam hasn't gotten Tucker to just drop this thing. Every time he does, he releases all my hard work so it'll let me go!

"Hey! Anybody around here?!"

Nothing. Great. When I need someone, no one's there. I actually have an idea here!

"Here's my number, my name is Johnny Gray! It's just a name and I know for you it's the same." It's funny how one song makes me think of two ghosts. A song called Johnny Gray about a person who just wants a friend. I wonder what Johnny's real last name was. I mean, he was a human before he died, right? I would've hated to meet Pariah Dark back when he was alive. Or was he one of those born to the ghost zone. I know some of those exist. Those who weren't, as my mom calls them, ectoplasmic malefactors of post human consciences. What a long winded way of saying they're dead ectoplasm come to life. Oew! Zombies!

Man, boredom can be a guy's worst enemy. Don't tell my enemies that. They might get the idea to trap me in one of these things as torcher. And forget me like my friends have!

Well, I guess I'll always have Klimper or the Box Ghost. I wonder what his name was. Like before he died. I wonder why he got obsessed with boxes. What if he was looking for something in a box that was really important to him when he was alive and died looking for it but his soul forgot what it was he was looking for cause it's been so long.

Or he's just crazy. I think he's just crazy.

Hour: 5

Well, at least I don't have school tomorrow. Or today since I think it's well into the morning. Oh crud, ya I do have school! It's a Friday! Or will be. Hey, it's not like I have a watch in here so something. And I really don't want to find out what happens if I change back to being Fenton in here. I don't even think I can. This is weird. I have no powers in here, I guess a thing they built into the thermos, you know, like those cuffs that drain ghost's powers.

Ok, really gotta pee here! This is ridicules! Somebody let me out! Ok, dry place. Really really dry place. Like the desert. Oh! Dessert! I want a milkshake. NO! No drink! Oh, this is not good! Ok, something else. Uhm….well there's this new TV show I'm hoping to catch tomorrow. I guess I better record it. I'm not sure I'll really like it. Dr. Shrank I think? Something about a mad scientist who's always making animal mixes. Sam would hate that show.

Sam… I wonder…no! I'm not even finishing that thought! She doesn't anyway. Though I wonder what they're doing out there. I haven't heard anything for over an hour. This is really annoying. Why can't they just give the Thermos to Tucker? He always manages to break it or drop it on the release button. Why haven't they just hit that anyway? I may be clueless sometimes, but I'm not stupid. Don't ask Jazz, she might actually agree.

Hic

Oh great! Now I've got the hiccups!

Hic

Ah! Not good! Hiccups and a full bladder don't mix.

Hic

"Somebody! Let me out!" I don't know how much longer I can last in here. I can't even fidget! There's no room!

Hic

Arg! This is crazy! I've been in this stupid thing all night! I can't sleep, I need to go to the bathroom, and I think I've lost all feeling in my left leg and right hand. And my left hand and right leg have started feeling bubbly.

Hic

I wonder what Skulker wanted Blood Stream Nano-bots for. What are they anyway? Best guess, going by the name, is that they're nano-bots meant to be in one's blood stream? It could be used to kill a human or control their heart rate. What?! I'm not stupid! Before the accident I was actually a B student. But what would a ghost do with them? Unless he was working with someone.

Hic

Arg! Leave me alone! I hate hiccups! Don't you think I'm being tortured enough in this tiny death trap? Great…now I'm talking to my body as if it's another person.

Hic

No one's going to want to deal with me tomorrow. I know I'm going to be grumpy. He, Grumpy Bear. I like him. Yes, I know about the Care Bears, I have a sister. She wasn't into collecting all the stuffed bears like Dash seems to be but she did like watching the shows. And really the ones from the 80's aren't all that bad for a cartoon show. No Heart's got that 80's villain vibe and it makes up for all the pink and yellow in Care-a-Lot. I wish shows could still have that type of feeling today. Care Bears today scare me. Even Wish Bear, who is Jazz's favorite, creeps me out in that CGI version they just released.

Ha! That'd be funny! Get the old Care Bears to go against the old Transformers! Oh… I don't know…that might not work. Sixty foot robots and two feet bears that can shoot from the belly… Never mind.

Hic

Sam would hate the Care Bears. Actually, putting her in that world, I think she'd actually want to side up with No Heart! She'd probably want to kill Beastly but he's kinda like the Box Ghost. Just deal with him.

"Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the s-hic! Movin' fast and bright as a firefl-hic!"

Hour: 6

Ok, I will never leave a ghost in here this long. I have lost all feeling in my body! I really hope I'm still holding my bladder but truthfully, I have no idea. It's like someone dipped me into Novocain! I don't like Novocain. It's weird and I always feel loopy after the stuff.

Hic

Ha! After my last dentist trip when they numbed me for a filling, I apparently called Sam. I don't remember it at all. According to Mom, I said I needed to make an important phone call and pressed it until she said to go ahead but then had to tell Sam herself cause, I guess, I made no sense.

Hic

I wonder what Mr. Lancer's first name is. No idea why, but I just want to know right now for some reason. When I get out of here I'll check my schedule if I can still find it. It normally gets lost after the first week of school.

Shoot, I was supposed to read a chapter from Dracula this week! I hope Sam or Tucker will fill me in. I'm not really one for vampires but Dracula is actually a good book. As long as you don't forget to read the heading of the chapter, that is. I'm glad I don't have to fight any vampires. I mean, Vlad looks like one, but he's one hundred percent halfa. Ha, that's gotta be an oxymoron! I don't think we're one hundred percent anything anymore. Hence the term, Halfa.

It's kinda sad to think about. I make up a population of two when it comes to my kind now. And the other one is a total Fruit Loop.

I wouldn't mind a bowl of Fruit Loops right now.

Hey, listen….I'm not hi-hic! Oh Come ON!

…

"We were young, our future looked so bright! The old neighborhood was so alive! And every kid on the whole-hic street-whoa!"

I found myself falling, rolling, until I stopped landing on my back. I looked up and saw Jazz, who had finally freed me from the Fenton Thermos, and a… me? in pajamas? I felt a wetness and know my face had to have flushed but I really didn't care. At the moment I needed the bathroom! I flew up to be level with them, not trusting my feet since they still felt numb, and quickly said, "Give me a minute!"

When I got back, Jazz was pulling out some purple and black cloths from my closet. I reappeared to them as Fenton in front of my door and crossed my arms. "Ok, why did it take so long to get me out?"

"You're parents decided tonight was a good night to play game night." Sam's voice hissed from the other me. She was working on brushing her hair out of my style, still sitting in my pajamas on my bed. "I had to be you until just a few minutes ago."

"Here Sam." Jazz said, handing the girl her cloths as she finished getting her hair back to normal. Sam took them and stood up swiftly before pointing a sharp finger at me.

"You owe me, big time." She growled. She can scare anyone senseless. Sam threw her head back, though her eyes were still trained on mine, and said, "Jazz, I need your help."

Jazz nodded, bags starting to form under her eyes as the two past me. Why did Sam need Jazz's help?

I went over to where Jazz had sat down the thermos and looked at it, surprised I fit inside for so long. Jazz came back, rolling up a thick Ace bandage.

"Is Sam hurt?" I asked, worried as I almost dropped the thermos back on my desk.

"No, we had to do something so that she could pass as a boy." Jazz said, watching her fingers as she continued rolling. She looked up at me and I must have shown my confusion enough she could read as she explained. "Guys don't have breasts." Oh. She got to the end and attached the two holders before laying it down next to the thermos. "Good night."

"Night." I said, watching her leave. "Thanks."

Jazz turned back to me and with sleepy eyes nodded her head before leaving. "Of course, little brother."

I am lucky in my life. I looked over at my alarm clock as I waited for Sam to give me my pajamas back and noticed it was past two in the morning. Hum. Sam's been wearing my pajamas… I know I'm blushing, but I can't help it. I like her, but she'd never like me. But still, I'll be able to snuggle into my pajamas and know she was wearing them just minutes before.

Sam walked back in, and I know she was tired. She dropped my pajamas onto my bed in a heap and sat down to put her boots on.

"You want me to fly you back home?"

Sam knelt down and shoved her foot in her boot. I could hear my Dad's snores going through-out the house as she left me in a scary silence.

"Sam, are you ok?"

Sam groaned as she started working on putting on her other boot.

"Thank you." I said, risking a hug to the girl I knew had problems with human contact but sometimes people just need a hug. A moment passed and I was about to let go until I felt her hug me back and I almost melted in that hug.

"You know it." Sam said into my ear as we hugged for a moment before breaking away. "Alright, ghost boy. Take me home."

I smiled as I called upon the white rings. I wonder what it looks like to Sam when I transform? I held her hand and gave her the intangibly so we could fly out the wall without any problems. Once we were out in the night sky I dared, "So what happened while I was stuck in the Thermos?"

"Well, we were going to try and release you but the button got stuck so we headed back to FentonWorks." Sam started, looking down at what we passed. I smiled back at her as we flew, paying more attention to how her voice sounded than what she said. "You weren't helping any with your stupid show tunes!"

"Huh!? Oh, I was bored!" I found myself defending. "You try being crammed in that thing for six hours!"

"Tucker's not going to let you live that one down." Sam smiled up at me.

"I know." I sighed as we descended down towards her house. "Tomorrow should be interesting."

"Have you read the chapter for English?" Sam asked as we went through the walls and into her room.

"No. I'll see if I can read it tonight." I sat her down, but stayed floating myself. As much as I wanted to I couldn't stay.

"Don't bother, I'll tell you about it tomorrow before class." Sam said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Get some sleep." I smiled at her. "Good night."

"Night, Danny."

The End

Author's Note: Wasn't that cute!

Danny: I smell food. *walks out of my room and disappears from my sight*

Author's Note: Danny! Dinner's not ready yet! *sigh* Teenage boys! Arg! Hope you liked ^^ I'm trying to write some more humorous one-shots that are rated K and really it's not all that hard.

Danny: Except coming up with something funny!

Author's Note: Shut up! I thought you were going to bug Grandma! What's she cooking anyway?

Danny: I don't know, but you won't like it. It smells good.

Author's Note: Hey!

Danny: And there's tomatoes.

Author's Note: Oh…yuck. Ok. You can have it. I'm going to be here, coming up with something embarrassing or funny or both to have happen to you. *Slam door in his face*

Danny: *Sticks just his head through the door* you know that doesn't stop me.

Author's Note: You know, I can just erase you. You're just a figment of my imagination.

Danny: Meep! *Disappeared from my sight*

Author's Note: Read and Review please! ^^


End file.
